Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already
"Pretty Much Dead Already" is the seventh episode of season two of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. The program is based on ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, published by Image Comics. The episode was directed by Michelle MacLaren with a script written by Scott M. Gimple. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, November 27th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, the knowledge of the walkers in the barn becomes known to everyone. Shane Walsh loses control once again and makes a statement about what to do with the infected by opening the barn doors, which yields a horrifying result that no one saw coming... or shambling. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "Pretty Much Dead Already" and "WD: Pretty Much Dead Already" redirect to this page. * This episode is available on disc two of the Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * This is the final episode before the mid-season break. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Sophia Peletier (not including flashbacks and recaps); revealed to be a walker in this episode. Shot in the head by Rick Grimes. * This is the first and only actual appearance of Shawn Greene. Shown as a walker only in this episode. Shot in the head by Shane Walsh. Allusions * The title of this episode is spoken by Shane Walsh during his confrontation with Dale Horvath in the swamp. He says, "Hell, when you really look at it in the cold light of day, I mean, you're pretty much dead already". Quotes * Glenn: Um, guys. So... the barn is full of walkers. * Shane Walsh: Shane Walsh: These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us. * Rick Grimes: Shane, shut up! * Shane Walsh: Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this? * Rick Grimes: fires three gunshots No! Stop it! * Shane Walsh: That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that! Why is it still coming? * Shane Walsh: fires three more rounds That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming? * Rick Grimes: fires another gunshot Shane, enough! * Shane Walsh: Shane goes up to the Walker Hershel holds Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough. a single shot to the Walker's head .... * Dale Horvath: This is where you belong, Shane. * Shane Walsh: How's that, Dale? * Dale Horvath: This world, what it is now, this is where you belong. And I may not have what it takes to last for long, but that's okay. 'Cause at least I can say when the world goes to shit, I didn't let it take me down with it. * Shane Walsh: throws the bag of guns to Shane Fair enough. .... * Shane Walsh: Hell, when you really look at it in the cold light of day, I mean, you're pretty much dead already. .... * Maggie Greene: Give me your hat. You said talk to you, I'm talking to you. Give me your hat. * Glenn Rhee: Maggie puts an egg in Glenn's hat, crushing it back over his head Why would you waste an egg like that? * Maggie Greene: I think it was rotten. .... * Glenn Rhee: the barn full of Walkers I had to tell them. * Maggie Greene: You did not. * Glenn Rhee: No, I did. I wanted to. Listen, you see I forgot. Okay? I forgot, or I stopped thinking about it, or maybe I didn't want to think about it. I let them lower me into that well like it was fun, like I was playing 'Portal.' It's a video game. * Maggie Greene: Of course it's a video game. * Glenn Rhee: And then the pharmacy happened yesterday and I realized something. I forgot that they're dangerous. I don't care if they're sick people or dead people, they're dangerous. And then I realized something else. That I don't want you in danger ever. So I hate to blow your dad's big secret, but I'm sick of secrets. Secrets get you killed. And I'd rather have you pissed off at me and alive than liking me and dead. So that's why I told them. * Maggie Greene: starts to walk away Hey, Walker-Bait! * Glenn Rhee: stops Don't call me that. * Maggie Greene: Okay, Glenn. .... * Shane Walsh: You cannot tell me you're all right with this. * Rick Grimes: No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land. * Shane Walsh: This is our lives! See also External Links Category:2011/Episodes Category:November, 2011/Episodes